The Punishment
by Tenipuri Baby
Summary: For the first time the Rikkai regulars would have preferred Sanada's Tarundoru!Slap. Akaya lost something and the regulars need to look for it but by doing that they end up locked in and witnessing a 'scene.' Alpha Pair! Slight Platinum Pair.


**This story was translated from Spanish into English for the enjoyment of English speakers.**

**Original Author: _Shin Black_**

**I have her permission to re-post!**

* * *

**The Punishment**

**Rikaidai Fuzoku.**

**6:30 pm.**

It was an evening like any other at Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

At 6:30, most of the tennis players had left to their homes to rest; everyone except a couple of boys who happened to be the regulars of said tennis team. The question was: why had they stayed here so late after practice?

The answer was because Akaya tended to be forgetful. Kirihara, Yanagi, Niou, Marui, and Jackal were all in the club room, some crouching, and others among the benches looking for something that seemed to have been lost.

"Are you sure you left it here, Akaya?" Yanagi asked, tiredly.

"Of course I am, I'm sure I left it here," the baby of the team protested, feeling insulted for being doubted. "It's weird that it's not in the locker room, though. I put it here."

Niou, bored, picked up a magazine and began to read it. "Well it doesn't seem to be here," he mused.

"Where did you get that magazine?" Yagyuu asked, snatching it away to see, confirming that it was a porn magazine. "I'm burning this tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Marui wondered eating a few cakes he had left in his locker.

"Because Niou is coming to my house for a severe talking to," Yagyuu answered as he gave Niou a significant look. The trickster just grinned, knowingly.

"Did you look in there?" Jackal asked, pointing to the walk-in closet.

Akaya squealed joyfully. "The closet! It has to be in there."

"Well let's go in and look, I'm not thinking about staying here all my life," Yanagi directed while he opened the door and entered. The other regulars followed soon after.

It was a small walk-in closet so they barely fit but there was space for all of them to fit inside, making Yanagi wish he had said "I'll go" instead of "let's go." Now he had nearly the entire team pressing him against the wall, since they had all entered at once and there was no way to reorganize them. Plus Niou had decided to shut the door.

At that moment, when it was impossible to move, Marui saw on one side of the closet a hairy spider that threatened to attack them. The redhead screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAH!" Marui jumped and tried to push Niou out of the way and at the same time shoved Jackal. Jackal, in turn, hit Yanagi who took a step back bumping into Yagyuu who lost his glasses. When he bent down to grab them his head banged against the wall. Akaya was screaming along with Marui because he had been shoved against the door and broken the knob. That hurt!

"Calm down!" Yagyuu said, finding his glasses. "The spider is more afraid of you then you are of it."

Marui looked for something to hit the spider with. "I don't believe you… that thing is going to eat me. Let's scare it away!"

"If you want to scare it, show it your face when you get up in the mornings," Niou said, mischievously.

"What for? If it saw your grades it would die," Marui retorted.

"Oi! I'm smart," Niou said, looking for a fight.

"Sue, in sex ed, maybe."

"Enough, both of you! Stop," Yanagi ordered. "Why don't we just get out of here? Open the door, Akaya!"

Akaya, who was the closest to the door, picked up the knob. "Umm…There's good news and bad news."

"The bad news?" Yanagi asked with a look that was frightening to look at.

Akaya gulped. "The bad news is that when everyone pushed me against the door I broke the knob," he said holding it up for the others to see.

"And the good?" Niou asked.

"The good news is that this closet is really small so we'll have less oxygen and die quicker," Akaya answered.

"Brilliant!" Marui exclaimed, sarcastically. "I should have eaten that slice of cake in the cafeteria."

"Maybe Genichirou and Seiichi will get us out of here," Yanagi pondered. "We only have to wait and have patience."

Yagyuu frowned. "And what do you suppose we should do in the meantime?"

"An orgy!" Niou exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it," the rest of the regulars yelled back.

The white-haired boy held up his hands in defense. "Okay, fine."

Akaya tried to jump up and look through the small window at the top of the closet door to look out the other side but he was too short.

"_**Mmm…Sanada…"**_

The regulars froze. "Did you hear that?" Yanagi asked.

"It sounds like buchou," Akaya said, trying to look through the window once more. "I can't see. Someone help me up?"

"I'll do it," Niou volunteered. He lifted Akaya up so he could see out. "See something?"

"Yes, I see buchou…"

Yanagi was on the border of exploding with frustration. "Call him over here!"

Akaya squeaked. "But…umm…it's just that I don't think he'd notice me. And I don't want to interrupt him," he added, embarrassed. The 13-year-old's face was flushing red.

"What are you talking about? What did you see?" Yagyuu asked, curiously.

"Well, it's just that buchou isn't alone, Sanada-fukubuchou is with him," Akaya said, feeling more embarrassed but was still staring out the window.

Yanagi was getting really annoyed. "Then call Genichirou!"

"But fukubuchou's back is towards me…Oh gods! I don't want to see, but I can't close my eyes," Akaya said, wide-eyed as if he was seeing a ghost.

"What the hell do you see, Akaya?" Niou growled, tiredly because Akaya was heavier then he looked.

Akaya gulped again. "Well, Sanada-fukubuchou is on top of Yukimura-buchou and I think they're kissing."

"EEEEEEH?" All the regulars in the closet immediately jumped up to the window, but only three of them were "privileged" to watch live and directly how Sanada undressed Yukimura.

"I want to see!" Niou said, annoyed and bent down to look through the keyhole. "It's uncomfortable to see it like this."

"Too bad for you," Marui said from on top of Jackal while he watched the scene.

On the other side of the locker room, Sanada and Yukimura were being more daring. The first was passionately kissing the second while trying to undress him gently, but couldn't stand the fact that Yukimura told him "no" every time he was about to do it. Normally, Yukimura would allow him to be more forward and tease him but not this time.

"Ge-Genichirou…" Yukimura whispered. "What if someone comes in?"

"Seiichi, its 7 o'clock at night, none of the most studious people would be coming to school at this hour," Sanada growled as he yanked of Yukimura's jacket. "Let me do it."

"Mmmm…oh, I don't know, Genichirou," Yukimura said wickedly, knowing he was teasing Sanada.

"Seiichi…" the vice-captain whispered and forcibly began to kiss his boyfriend again, pushing him down to the floor. He took of the blunette's shirt quickly after.

They didn't notice that three other regulars were looking at them with wide-eyes; never had they thought that Yukimura and Sanada would lay down in the locker room and much less in such a bizarre way like they were doing now. Before they knew it, suddenly the captain and vice-captain were both completely naked and you could see how light Yukimura's skin was in contrast to the bronzed and muscular back of Sanada. The black-haired boy pressed his body against the smaller male's, devouring his neck with fascination.

"I don't want to see this," Akaya whispered desperately and he quickly got off of Niou to the floor.

"Well I do want to see it," Niou said as he practically made Akaya crouch so he could get on top of him. Upon doing this he was able to observe what Sanada was doing to Yukimura. "Wow, this is better than a porn movie. Does anyone have popcorn?"

Yagyuu was getting decisively jealous when Niou said that. "Niou-kun…" he growled.

Niou looked at him and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Hiroshi! You know I only love you!"

"Oh for the love of god," Yanagi said, but no one knew if it was because of the Doubles Two's flirting or because Sanada was beginning to separate the legs of the blue-haired boy. They stared with wide-eyes.

"I wonder how big Sanada-fukubucou's is…" Niou said, perversely. He batted his eyes at Yagyuu, obviously liking the jealousy in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Take a look at Yukimura's face and you'll know," Marui responded, since Sanada's back was towards them.

Sanada bent over a bit to plant a kiss on Yukimura's mouth and began to touch his whole body as if the smaller male belonged to him. His tongue licked Yukimura's nipples playfully then came back up to lick the cheek of the "child of god." Sanada brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them with his saliva, before lowering them to Yukimura's puckering entrance. While with one hand he lifted the blunette's hips, the other he pushed his fingers into the narrow passage.

"Aaah! Ge-Genichirou, will it hurt me?" Yukimura asked in a morbid tone.

"Well I hope so; you've been misbehaving," Sanada murmured in an authoritative voice while the boy under him ran his hands over the vice-captain's chest and arms.

"You're so sexy when you're naked," Yukimura said biting his lips sensually. "Someday I want to paint you like this."

Sanada shook his head. "Paint a picture like that in your mind only," he said while he caressed the other teen's face, then firmly took hold of Yukimura's hips with both hands and quickly entered the body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yukimura cried out, though he could feel the pleasure in that exclamation, and those who hadn't seen it could have known what had happened by just hearing it.

The pace they set was swift and overwhelming, as if they were playing a tennis match in a violent manner. Niou stared wide-eyed and looked well entertained while Yagyuu tried to pull him away. Marui looked away quickly. Yanagi, for his part, was trying to call himself down. He never would have thought that he would be a witness to his friends having sex.

"Oh god," Niou murmured tugging away from "the gentleman. "It looks like they're killing each other."

"I wonder if they do it like that every time," Marui said in a panicked manner.

"What's going on? What?" Jackal asked.

Niou had an aghast look on his face. "Well, right now Sanada is entering Yukimura-buchou in a brutal way."

"I'm going to do that to you too if you don't stop staring," Yagyuu muttered under his breath.

"Aaaaaah…aaaaaahhh g-goood….GENICHIROU!" Yukimura's scream was heard and everyone blushed.

Marui couldn't take it anymore; it was too much for his eyes so he decided to let someone else take his place. Curiosity got the better of Yagyuu so he decided to take a look himself after seeing everyone else's shocked faces.

Sanada's movements were becoming more excited and Yukimura's cries more frequent. The blunette's nails dug into the bigger teen's back and his head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Ooooh…yesss! PLEASE!" the boy being penetrated, begged his lover.

Yanagi turned away wishing he'd never stayed behind to help Akaya. Marui was curled up in the corner, plugging his ears.

Yagyuu got down off of Jackal and marched back over to where Niou was on top of Akaya. "Masa, get down!"

"I wanna see!" Akaya decided, from under Niou. The truth was he wanted Niou off!

"You gave me this spot, I'm keeping it," Niou said, trying to get comfortable.

"Guys, I don't want to continue watching this," Jackal said, listening to the moans get louder.

"Well, have faith…They have to finish someday, right?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Rikaidai Fuzoku.**

**10:30 pm.**

They stayed there quite late. Sanada and Yukimura had changed the way they did things. Yukimura was on his knees while Sanada entered him from behind.

Yanagi wanted to shoot himself and would have done it a few hours ago if he'd had a gun. But since they were still locked in all they could do was think about anything but the noises that Yukimura and Sanada were making on the other side of the door.

"Aaaaah, Genichirou!" Yukimura gave a gratifying whimper followed by the sounds of two bodies falling.

Niou looked towards his companions with a perverted grin. "Guys, I think they're done."

"Thank god," Marui groaned. All the regulars looked highly relieved, except for Niou who didn't look bothered at all.

"Good, now they'll get up and go wash off," Niou told them, helpfully. Having sex experience with Yagyuu helped.

"Wait!" Yagyuu said. "How do we ask them to get us out of here after we supposedly witnessed that scene?"

"He had a point," Jackal sighed.

Suddenly the door, mysteriously opened and everyone inside the closet froze at seeing Yukimura in his boxers and Sanada's jacket on him. The captain smiled, but Sanada continued to look serious even though he was in his boxers too. The rest of the regulars were fearing for their lives right about now.

"You all can come out," Yukimura said. "I hope you enjoyed your punishment."

"Punishment?" Akaya asked.

"I saw you through the window," Yukimura said, pointing at said window in the door.

The team looked astounded. "So this was all a punishment?" they all asked at once.

::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::

Samada and Yukimura entered the locker room, arguing about whether or not they should have sex after 5 months of being boyfriends.

Yukimura was saying they should do it when they had the chance. His parents were out of the house but Sanada refused to have sex at Yukimura's house because it was disrespectful.

At that moment Yukimura caught sight of Akaya's hair peeking out at the closet window and noticed the broken doorknob and got an idea.

"Mmm….Sanada…." he whispered, mischievously.

"What?"

"I know, let's do it here," the blunette said, smiling.

"Here?" Sanada deadpanned.

Yukimura sidled up to the taller teen in a seducing manner and whispered in his ear. "If you want to own me, do it now…" he smiled, sweetly.

::::::::: END FLASHBACK ::::::::::::::

"Did you know, Fukubuchou?" Akaya asked.

"No…he told me when we finished," he muttered, embarrassed and lowered his cap to hide his blushing face.

"This was your punishment for disobeying the rules and not leaving for your homes when we indicated. Now leave, march!" Yukimura said, smiling. He was about to go for his clothes when he heard Yanagi sigh.

"Next time, Seiichi, just have Genichirou slap us," Yanagi said pleadingly.

Yukimura chuckled, not really sure, but he'd think about it. Yes, he'd probably think about it.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Yukimura Seiichi! Please read and review!**

**And go do something for the 'child of god!'**


End file.
